His Room
by DatCrownedProblemSolver
Summary: Meta Knight invites Kirby to his home and then to his room to attend to some "private business." Meta Knight x Kirby Valentine's Day special one-shot. Story number two of seven in my Yaoi Valentine Project.


"Kirby," a deep, raspy voice said, calling out for said person. He looked around near the bushes and the trees a bit, looking for him pretty much anywhere he could possibly be.

"Poyo!" Kirby yelled, running out of the bushes. He ran fast, and couldn't stop running, so he bumped into the person calling for him: Meta Knight.

"...Kirby," Meta Knight repeated, not wanting to help Kirby up; he should learn to fend for himself.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked, getting up from the ground and dusting himself off.

"...Come with me, please." Meta Knight grabbed Kirby by his stub-like hand and signaled for him to walk with him. Kirby followed as Meta Knight walked. Meta Knight occasionally looked back to see if Kirby was following him, and he always was. Perhaps Meta Knight just needed to reassure himself that Kirby wouldn't wander off, but he was never this concerned about it. Kirby was, at the very least, confused.

Kirby was eventually lead to King Dedede's castle by Meta Knight, and as they entered, they almost immediately were subject to interview by King Dedede himself.

"Meta Knight!" King Dedede yelled, marching towards the two. "What are you doing with that pipsqueak?!" He was referring to Kirby. Kirby cowered behind Meta Knight, hiding away from King Dedede.

Meta Knight glanced over at Kirby, and he smiled under his mask. "Your majesty...You know that Kirby is considered a friend of mine. We were only going to my room to attend to some private business."

"Poyo?" Kirby asked in confusion. He didn't know of any business that he had to do, much less with Meta Knight.

"What do you mean, 'private business?'" Dedede asked.

"...If you'll just let me and Kirby through, we'll be done with it shortly," Meta Knight replied. "As long as there's no questions asked." As he said this, Meta Knight smirked.

"...As long as you get him outta here quickly," King Dedede said. He then walked away from the two.

"Let's go, Kirby," Meta Knight said, walking along with him again.

Kirby followed Meta Knight, and he was still somewhat confused. He walked beside Meta Knight, and he wondered why he was acting strangely. Kirby looked at Meta Knight, and Meta Knight didn't look back at him.

"_Ah...His eyes. Oh, how pretty they are. I can't convince myself to look back at them, and if I did, I'd fall subject to his love too easily,"_ Meta Knight thought, ignoring Kirby's eyes.

"..._But...I really want to look back at them." _Meta Knight and Kirby were near his room already, and Meta Knight smiled under his mask again in excitement.

_"Soon, however, I'll be able to stare into his eyes. Soon, I'll be able to become possessed." _

Meta Knight unlocked the door to his room, and allowed Kirby in. Kirby went in without hesitation, and he waited until Meta Knight locked the door again to go anywhere. Kirby didn't want to be scolded by Meta Knight for breaking something, and besides, a lot of the furniture was too pretty to break. There was an orange couch in the living room area where Sword and Blade would sit if they weren't busy, and they weren't there now; they must have been busy.

Kirby went over and sat down on the couch. He liked how it looked, and he liked how comfy it was. He smiled a bit, fascinated with the couch.

"Do you like this couch?" Meta Knight asked, sitting next to Kirby.

Kirby nodded his head in response, smiling gleefully. Meta Knight laughed. He scooted over next to Kirby and began rubbing his head.

Kirby actually enjoyed this a bit, and he compared it to an innocent pat on the back from his friends.

"...Kirby...Do you know what day it is?" Meta Knight asked, bringing his hand down to Kirby's chin.

This was a bit weirder to Kirby, but he didn't mind it. In response to Meta Knight's question, he shook his head.

"It's Saint Valentine's Day." Meta Knight stopped rubbing Kirby's face for a bit to inform him of Valentine's Day. "Saint Valentine's Day is a day where religious people celebrate by going to church services, and many people, of religion or atheism, send out greeting cards known as 'valentines.' Saint Valentine's Day most often celebrates...love."

Meta Knight held onto Kirby's hands and took off his mask. Kirby looked quite surprised as he showed him his face. "Love." Meta Knight's mouth opened, and all Kirby saw was his tongue; Meta Knight's tongue was somewhat darker in color than Kirby's was.

Meta Knight brought Kirby's lips closer to him and kissed him, holding him still in such a deep kiss. Kirby flailed his hands around, as they were the only thing on his body he could move, but Meta Knight relaxed him by rubbing the back of his head.

He let go of Kirby and looked into his eyes. He got up from the orange couch and went up to his room. "Would you like to come up with me?" He hollered down to Kirby.

Kirby said nothing, but he went upstairs with Meta Knight, following him to his room.

Kirby went in, and Meta Knight was sitting on his bed with a heart-shaped box filled with chocolates. Meta Knight still had his mask off, and Kirby still couldn't believe how much Meta Knight was similar to him.

Kirby went up to Meta Knight and climbed onto his bed. Meta Knight laughed. He offered a chocolate to him, and Kirby accepted it. He chewed into the soft chocolate and got into the caramel inside, and that melted in his mouth. Kirby loved it.

Meta Knight took a dark chocolate piece that was filled with a red-colored cream that tasted like raspberries. He bit into it, and he liked it quite a lot. He was about to finish the rest of it off, but then he was distracted, looking at Kirby who was eating a couple more chocolates.

He then thought about crushing the chocolate onto Kirby, licking off any of the raspberry cream that ended up on him. As Kirby gleefully chewed away a fourth piece of chocolate, Meta Knight decided not to do this. He ate the rest of his chocolate to reduce the temptation.

_"I suppose I can't be too hasty,_" Meta Knight thought, smiling at Kirby. Kirby smiled back at him, and he moved closer to Meta Knight. He kissed him on his cheek, and then rested on Meta Knight's shoulder. Meta Knight gave him a light kiss on his head, and he looked into Kirby's beautiful, blue eyes.

_"Finally, our moment has come."_

* * *

Author's note time: Hello! This is day two of my Yaoi Valentine Project, and I must say that I'm having a lot of fun writing these one-shots!

So, day two had this Meta Knight x Kirby one-shot; I do not think that I have ever portrayed Meta Knight until this story, and I hope I did well; I tried to keep him serious and calmly-speaking, and I tried to make his personality more like an actual knight. I really do hope that I did well with him.

And, tomorrow, I will not be doing a Kirby-related pairing. But, these pairings will remain a surprise! And, well...The next pairing is the one I'm ashamed of. The one on the day after tomorrow is the one people will be hating me for writing about (although I could lose a few people with the one-shot tomorrow ;-;) but...I hope that those two stories are as fun as the first two have been.

That is all; thank you for reading!

* * *

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Meta Knight or Kirby. Both characters belong to Hal Laboratory and Nintendo.


End file.
